pokemon_uraniumfandomcom-20200223-history
Interconnectivity Features
Pokémon Uranium includes features that allow players of the game to trade with and battle against one another. These features are the Global Trade Station, Wonder Trade, Virtual Trainer Battle, Online Lobby, and Mystery Gift. __TOC__ Global Trade Station The Global Trade Station can be accessed by talking to the NPC on the left-corner on the second floor at any Pokémon Center. The GTS allows players to deposit a Pokémon and request a trade using several conditions, or players can search for a Pokémon they want and meet the trade conditions immediately. The GTS can be a great way to get rare Pokémon that may help players complete their Pokédex, or simply to obtain Pokémon never caught. All current GTS offers are available to view here: http://uranium.amibu.net/status.php Wonder Trade Wonder Trade can be accessed by talking to the NPC on the left-corner on the second floor at any Pokémon Center. WT lets players send out a Pokémon and get a random one in return from another player. Since there is no way to know for certain what Pokémon you will get, it could be really common or it could be extremely rare. It's a fun way to exchange Pokémon if you have extras. Ban-list: * Chyinmunk * Non-Released Pokemon (Check Pokédex) Virtual Trainer Virtual Trainer allows players to battle other trainers with a virtual clone of themselves, thus not requiring their presence. It can be accessed by talking to the NPC on the middle of the second floor at any Pokémon Center. This allows the player to upload their current Pokémon team (including any loss of HP) and create a Virtual Trainer associated with their online ID consisting of Win/Loss dialogue and trainer class. Dialogue at the start of the battle can be created, but it currently does not display in-battle. Lass_f.png|0: Lass Youngster_m.png|1: Youngster Hiker_m.png|2: Hiker beauty_f.png|3: Beauty fisherman_m.png|4: Fisherman lady_f.png|5: Lady cyclist_m.png|6: Triathlete swimmer_f.png|7: Swimmer♀ bugcatcher_m.png|8: Bug Catcher Schoolkid m.png|9: School Kid richboy.png|10: Rich Boy blackbelt_m.png|11: Black Belt Tuber f.png|12: Tuber Hexmaniac_f.png|13: Hex Maniac Pokemonbreeder_f.png|14: PkMn Breeder Tuber_m.png|15: Tuber youngcouple.png|16: Young Couple guitarist_m.png|17: Guitarist gentleman_m.png|18: Gentleman Triathlete_m.png|19: Triathlete Triathlete_f.png|20: Triathlete battlegirlvt.png|21: Battle Girl cyclist_f.png|22: Triathlete swimmer_m.png|23: Swimmer ♂ fan_f.png|24: Poké Fan expert.png|25: Expert These Virtual Trainers are controlled by the AI and can be battled by other players. Teams are ranked based on the average level of Pokémon on their team. Players can battled in a Ranked Battle or search for a specific trainer based on their name or Online ID. For Ranked Battles, players are automatically paired with a random enemy trainer roughly of the same strength. These battles count towards your VT's Win Percentage, which is scored on the leader boards. Additionally, players can check the current status of their VT including their number of battles, win percentage, and global rank at any time. Errors *The first and last Triathlete options incorrectly use the Cyclist sprites. *The young couple can be chosen despite the player only being a singular person. *The Battle Girl option uses the Generation 4 sprite, despite all other instances of the class using the Generation 5 sprite. All current Virtual Rankings can be viewed here: http://uranium.amibu.net/status.php Online Lobby The Online Lobby allows players to directly connect with other players (and add as friends). It can be be accessed by talking to the NPC on the right-corner of the second floor at any Pokémon Center. The online lobby lets players battle and trade directly with one another rather then using AI or pre-planned trades such as on the GTS. This is a more convenient way to interact with your friends or players you want to do a coordinated trade with. Mystery Gift Mystery Gift, is an option accessible from the main menu of the game that allows the player to download a specific Pokémon or item that the developers have released for download. These gifts can only be downloaded once to a save file. That means if you create another save file, all the current mystery gifts will be available to that new save file, but not for the previous save file. Additionally, if you don't want to claim every mystery gift at one time they will remain available for you to take out (one by one if you wish) on that save file. Once you select the mystery gift you want, you can obtain it/them from the delivery person in any PokéMart. Category:Interconnectivity Features Category:Meta